


Vampire Prompt

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Awful AU #196, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Fights, Gen, I guess???, I'm Sorry, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), No Gore, Original Characters have very small roles in this, Past Character Death, Prompt Fic, SHEITH - Freeform, Screw it - Freeform, Vampire!Lance, it's pretty short, minor blood, monster au, now this is a two-shot, someone gave me another idea, this is now a bunch of one-shots within this monster au I've made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: When Shiro met a vampire, an actually real vampire, of course the first thing his did was ask him how old he was."How..." he pause, trying to gather the right words, "long have you been 17...if I may ask?""For...about a year. Maybe two. I don't know. What year is it again? I forgot. It's been kinda trippy though."





	1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this was based on a Tumblr post I saw by felidawkins**

 

 **The post was:** how come every vampire in vampire stories is a hundred years old tho why cant we get a newbie vampire like

 

"how long have you been 17"

 

"about a year and a half actually its kinda trippy"

* * *

 

Shiro had been friends with Lance for almost half a year now. It's been fun. Sure, his boyfriend Keith didn't really like him all that much. They argued a lot and bickered back and forth will each other, like—as humorous as Shiro found it—an old married couple. Although over time they did get along much better. Now they even called each other friends; they still quarrel though. Much to him dismay. Now, Shiro was used to Lance's 'fuck boi' personality, and his strange skill/talent of being really good at strategy. But this...was unexpected. Well, that was really an understatement. To be told by someone that they're a vampire is one thing, finding out they weren't kidding is another. So when Shiro met a vampire, an actually real vampire, of course the first thing his did was ask him how old he really was.

 

"How..." he pause, trying to gather the right words, "long have you been 17...if I may ask?"

 

"For...about a year. Maybe two. I don't know. What year is it again? I forgot. It's been kinda trippy though." Lance squinted and sticked out the tip of his tongue, in the way that suggested that he was thinking about something in the back of his mind. Shiro blinked in response. _What...? He's only been a vampire for that long... Really? Well, I guess that explains his personality._ Shiro glanced down at Lance once more.

 

"How did you...um, turn?" He asked. The last word in his newest question was an octave higher than the rest. As it felt a bit awkward to ask him that. Actually, now that he thinks about it. He probably should've asked that at all... That's too prying, isn't it? Lance let out a good humored laugh. He could tell from the way Shiro's face looked, that he was mentally cringing from this own question.

 

"Shiro it's fine, I don't mind telling you that. On the other hand; all of this—" Lance gestured to themselves and the room they were in, "never happened. So please don't tell nobody." Shiro nodded firmly.

 

"You know I won't, Lance."

 

A smiled graced his lips. "Thank buddy. By the way, I'll take 3 more questions, and then we have to go. Don't you have the meet up with mullet boy later?"

 

Shit, Shiro forgot about that.


	2. Shibon's Idea

[@Shibon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibon/pseuds/Shibon) commented something about Keith walking in on Lance feeding _and I just had to._

 I'm still shocked at the fact it only took me 13 days to write this. _That's under 2 weeks. 0.o_

(My brain made up more scenarios to write, so now this is going to be a bunch of related one-shots within this Voltron Monster AU I've made. ewe)

* * *

 

Lance had to feed. Plain and simple. He was a vampire after all. But living in the modern day and age probably made it a bit harder. Or maybe it was the other way around, now-a-days no one would believe you if you accused someone of being a vampire. But back then... Lance would've shivered at the prospect of that thought, but unfortunately life had other plans for him. It always did, didn't it? Having Keith walking-or more like barging ungracefully _and_ uninvited-in on Lance feeding was not one of the things he thought life would plan. But apparently it did. It wanted everyone to know what he was. He _just_ confessed to Shiro a few weeks prior. Now this? Really? After all the precautions he took to not be discovered by others? Whelp, all that help from Nyma and Rolo; down the drain. They'll kill him for this. Or maybe they'll just kill Keith; he was the one who walked in on him of course. _Uh-oh._ That's bad. Lance had to catch Keith before he goes to the cops telling everybody Lance is a cannibalistic psychopath or something. 

Now, you're probably wondering, 'How does Lance feed on people in this day-n'-age?' Well, let me tell you. Vampires aren't the only supernatural monsters out there. There's a whole world beyond the fabric of the human realm. Lance found this out the hard way. After he turned, the 'other world' was drawn by him or more so, it lured him in. So of course he made some friends who weren't human. His two main friends were Rolo and Nyma. Nyma was a typical 'under your bed' or 'in your closet' type of monster. The kind that scared children or people that lived alone. He wasn't really sure what she was supposed to resemble, in his opinion; she look more like an alien. A pretty alien. The catch is that she's also a witch. You don't need to be human or look like one to be a witch. Actually she and him were a thing for a while, but that was short lived. For some reason, she really loved his cat, Blue; said she had a beautiful aura or something. She even tried to kidnap her! That's where it ended. Animals apparently hated him now. People always said they could sense something we couldn't and they're right. Animals always got uneasy around him, scared, or they would get outright violent. Blue on the other hand, didn't care. She was gently with him, she adored him. Lance was pretty much convinced that Blue was the only animal that didn't show trepidation against him. He loved her for that. She chose him. Blue was special. So when Nyma took her from him, he was so upset that he stormed into her place, took Blue back, and called things off. But that was all in the past. They're chill now. (Although the only other animal that seems to stand him was Hunk's cat, Yellow. His friend got her a little after Blue walked into his life. Yellow was scared of Lance. She always tried to get Hunk away from him and would never allow Lance to get close to her. After a while, she seemed to get use to him. Maybe it was the fact Lance was usually around her owner and never seemed to do harm. Or maybe it's because she stopped seeing him as a threat. Whatever it was, Lance was grateful for it. Although she still got stiff and rigid whenever he would go to pet or touch her.)

Now, his other friend Rolo. Rolo was a rock nymph. He's a pretty chill and layback guy. He and Nyma are best friends. They also own a little robot named Beezer. Although now it's usually with Rolo now-a-days. Since Nyma owns a potions shop (disguised as an herb and tea shop to normal people) she doesn't want Beezer to knock everything over. Likewise, Rolo owns a mechanic repair shop, so having Beezer around is useful.

Which leads back onto how Lance does his thing. At first, he didn't want to 'hunt', so he'd go so long without human blood that he'd just blackout. Only to wake up the next day to uncover blood all over him and discover a copse nearby. Being in a place that was unfamiliar to him. After this repeating a few times (aka, 4 times in four months) he decided it was probably a good idea to seek help from his new found friends. Together they conjured up a plan of some sort, or an arrangement per se. Nyma would eraser and/or replace the memories of his 'victim'. And Rolo would use some type of healing rock to get rid of the marks Lance makes and help with putting the person back where they belong. This worked well for a while, but Nyma got busier and instead had to give Lance a memory potion to do her job. All Lance had to do was make the person drink it at some point, before or after he fed. Life went on and everything for the most part was fine. Lance was grateful for the fact that blood can last in the body for about a month. Which is a great convenience for him; he only had to pull this shit once a month.

That's how he got by without attacking people; this was his little clever fool-proof plan that never really went wrong. And technically nothing did go wrong this time around. To Lance's credit, this wasn't an error he made. This was just Keith being Keith. And quite frankly, that was unacceptable.

Oh, yes right. Let me start at the beginning. Lance had successfully lured a woman in. His door was locked and he was drinking the crimson liquid in his kitchen, a black trash bag laid beneath them, as not to get the blood on the floor. At that moment, he heard what seemed to keys jingling and the sound of a door being flung open. The sounds didn't really sink in as he was too preoccupied at the moment. But the loud audible gasp snapped him right out it. He quickly unhinged his fangs from the lady's neck at looked at Keith with an _'oh shit'_ expression. Keith looked back at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. _Shit, he thinks I'm a cannibal or something._ "You're...you're a vampire?" Lance almost face palmed, had it not been for the fact he was using his arms to hold the woman upright. _Oh course._ He thought, slightly amused. _How can I forget? Keith's a firm cryptid believer. Oh course he thinks I'm a vampire. Well- I mean, I am, he's not wrong. But still..._ Before anything else could be said, Keith started to make a mad dash towards the door. Unfortunately for him, Lance had longer legs and could go way beyond human speeds. In a matter of seconds, Lance had dropped the lady and was in front of him. He shut the door and knocked Keith out via a pressure point before he even had a chance to take out his dagger to defend himself. What a shame really, dude had so much more potential. And just when he thought he was starting to like him. Oh well, time to call his buds. He screwed up. Maybe he should call Shiro while he's at it? Nah, afterwards. He's pretty sure his friends would just get more upset if he dragged another human into this mess.

 _Well, this day's just going great, isn't it_? Lance thought bitterly. Time to make some short-notice phone calls.

 

-time skip-

 

"What!" Nyma exclaimed. She rubbed her temples in an effort to smooth the headache she felt coming along. "Why did he have a key to your house?! I thought you said he annoyed you?" she growled, clearly not in the mood for mishaps.

"He doesn’t." Lance shook his head as he replied. "It's just that he also knows that I keep the spare key under the left side flower pot." A 'whoopsies' look went across his face as he talked. His smile was uncertain and nervous.

Nyma face palmed, but quickly regained her posture. She needed to be calm in this situation. No need for her to get all angry. On the other hand, this whole situation was amusing to Rolo. He couldn't help but chuckle as he held a yellow translucent stone to the unconscious lady's neck. It emitted a soft yellow glow upon her now pale skin. The two puncture marks slowly started to close up, leaving no trace of any scars. He pocketed the stone and turned towards his friends. "So, ya want me to take Mrs. Jane Doe back while you two fix-" he gestured towards Keith laying unconsciously on the living room floor, "...this?"

"Sure." Nyma replied. "Lance used the entirety of the potion on this one," she pointed at the lady with one of her three fingers, "so I'll have to take and replace his memories manually."

"Hey! In my defense, you only gave me enough for one person."

"Ah, true. I did. Didn't take into account that something like this would happen. Thought you'd be better than this." Nyma shook her head and crouched down to start the spell. Lance opened his mouth with a raised arm, but closed it and shrugged back instead. Prompting to sit down beside Nyma. There was no time to argue. She hummed, then placed both hands over Keith while Rolo left through the back door to put the woman in his passenger seat of his truck. He then went off into the night. She closed her eyes and began chanting in a language Lance didn't recognize. Maybe it was Latin, he had absolutely no idea. Nor was knowing what language it was held any practical importance to him. Purple light from intricate circles began to form below Nyma's hands, casing a soft purple glow on Keith's body. Had it not been for the slow rise and fall of his chest, Lance would have mistaken him for a dead body. He shivered. He definitely didn't want that, Shiro would hate him forever and ever. And a dead Keith isn’t a good Keith. He liked their friendship, thank you very much. Bricking and all alike. Beside, while Shiro maybe be his idol; he's known Keith for years. While he's only known Lance for a little under a year. He's pretty sure he knows exactly what's going to happen if that's the case. _He'll kill me._ Lance swallowed a lump in his throat just thinking about it. While Shiro is strong, he's not as strong a vampire (although maybe Hunk is...) but that prosthetic arm of his was basically a weapon. He _really_ didn't want to be on the other end of its fury.

 

-time skip AGAIN-

 

Nyma had finished up the spell and helped Lance move Keith over to the couch. He was still out cold. Lance was starting to worry actually; he's been out for too long. He should've woken up by now or at the very least stirred a bit. But Nyma reassured him that the spell just knocked him out all over again, and that he should wake up sometime in the morning. "I'm going to call Rolo to tell him to go home, and I'll just teleport back." She smiled at him as she glanced to the sleeping figure on the couch. "You should probably call his boyfriend to pick him up. Makes it easier than him waking up at your place."

"Uhhh, ok. But...but what did you replace his memories with?" Lance couldn’t help but ask.

"Huh?" She looked up from making the large white intricate circles beneath her. "Oh! Well, there doesn't seem to be any type of vehicle around so I'd assumed he walked over here. Basically, he went over to your place, had a few drinks with you and had Shiro pick him. Remember, he fell asleep on the bed; so tell your friend to put him there or his brain will pick up on the inconsistencies when he wakes. Bye Lance! Good luck!" Nyma finished off her explanation with a sing-song tone as the white light engulfed her. It faded and she was nowhere to be seen. Whether or not she was taunting him or being genuine; he couldn't decipher. The one thing he was sure of is that he needed to call his bud. At...12o'clock at night. Wow, time goes by fast, he could have sworn it was only 10o’clock a few minutes ago...

Lance walked over to his home phone, picked it up and punched in Shiro's number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Come on, come on. Pick up!_

_Ring! Ring! Ri-!_

"Hello?" A tried voice filed through the speaker. Lance let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God._ He thought.

"Yo! Shiro! My man, I got some bad news for you." Lance cut right to the chase. He didn't need to beat around the bush. His friend already knew his secret. There was no time for teetering or white lies. Also he was tired, he wanted to go to sleep.

"What is it?" Shiro sounded more awake and serious. "Did something happen? Are you hurt?" He questioned.

"Yes and no." The other man didn't reply, so Lance continued. "So apparently, Keith really needed to see me immediately but I was...uhhh...drinking...who know." Lance waved a hand in the air as if the person he was talking to could see, "And uhhh, he knew where the spare key to my house was and kinda just let himself in. And ummm. You know what? Long story short, I knocked him out and you need to pick him up. I'll tell you the full details when you get here."

"..."

"Uhhh, Shiro?"

_Click-!_

"What? Huh?" _He hung up on me. He's probably mad..._ "Ah, now that's just great." Lance placed the phone back on its receiver and made-way towards the couch. Huh, it felt kinda weird to have someone like Keith asleep on your couch. He looks all peaceful and calm right now, but when he's awake, that's a whole different story. Lance sat down by Keith's head. He reached out to brush some the boy's bang out of his face. "You fucked up." He whispered. "And now I won't know what the heck you came here for until maybe tomorrow." Lance grumble. "Jesus Keith, there's a thing called calling people. I know you have a phone. I've seen it." He glanced back at the entrance to the kitchen. He suddenly recalled they had all forgotten to clean up. "Shit!" Lance slipped off the couch and made good acquaintance with the floor.

 

-time skip _for the 3rd time_ -

 

Lance unlocked and opened the front door when he heard knocking. He had already cleaned everything up and made a cup of coffee for himself. As excepted, Shiro was on the other side of the door, looking both worry but mad at the same time. _That is a hard expression to pull off._ "Hey Sh-" Lance tried to casually greet his friend, but the man simply walked pass him. "Oh, well geez." he mumbled. "Hi." He closed the door and walked over to the couch where Keith lay.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just unconscious." Lance watched as Shiro kneeled besides the couch to inspect Keith of any injuries. He couldn't help but to feel slight tingle of hurt in his chest. While he understood why Shiro was doing this, he still couldn't push that feeling down. **_Face it, you're a monster. He's scare of you, he's weary._** _Shut up, I know._ Lance snapped back at his thoughts. He already had enough inner demons when he was alive. The new ones that came with being a vampire were a knock to the chest when they decide to surface. Shiro then proceed to check Keith's neck. He didn't check for a plus, no. He was checking for bite marks. Lance felt the hurt quickly turn into anger. He clenched his fist, slightly barring his teeth. "I didn't bite him if that's what you think." Lance hissed thought his teeth. "I would never do that to any of you, you know that."

His friend looked a little surprised at his words. "I'm sorry, I know. I just..." His eyes were anywhere but on him.

Lance released the grip he had. His features soften. "No, it's fine. I get it. I'm undead, you can't trust me."

"Lance, that's not—"

He held up a hand in a 'stop' gesture. "Look, I made some coffee, how about we just go into the kitchen and I can tell you what happen. And don't worry about Keith waking up; he shouldn't be up until morning."

Shiro slowly got and raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how...?"

Lance shrugged as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "My other friends were here earlier." He grabbed his cup and took a sip of the lukewarm beverage. Shiro looked confused; opening his mouth to ask a question. "They're like me." Lance beat him to it. He knew what he was going to say. "But they're not vampires." He set his cup down. "One's a magic user, so she used a spell on him. Now, before you ask anything. Let me explain." Lance's somber mood suddenly lifted as he quickly asked the next part. "Also, this might take a while, do you want a cup? It's black and bitter." He swayed his cup back and forth to show the dark liquid.

Shiro shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I think I can stay awake for this."

Lance leaned back into his seat as the other man took his. A grin started to form on his face. "Suit yourself. More for I guess." He took another sip, his gaze averted.

The older man's face scrunched up. "That much caffeine isn't good for you." Lance looked at him for a second, before laughing. Shiro felt his face heat up at the realization of his mistake. "Ummm, sorry, I-" he stuttered. Lance waved him off as he wiped away at non- existent tears.

"Man, chill. That's hilarious. Your parental senses were tingling." Lance sighed as his laughter died down. "Ok, but seriously. This started about 2 hours ago..."


	3. Weak + (important A/N)

**This chapter will be more so be exploring Lance's feelings toward what he is now.**

  
**Also, I have to add this; if you've read some of my other work you'll know that Sheith is my OTP. And Lance x Pidge is my second favorite ship (in Voltron). Now, Latte (Lance x Matt) is a crack ship, much like Lancelot (Lance x Lotor). They just came out of nowhere. I though Latte was cute but it's still a crack ship, so that was that. But I went thought the Lance/Matt tag on here just to see how people write this ship.**

**I DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD END UP SHIPPING IT. Like, I read this fanfic, http://archiveofourown.org/works/8394772 and now I low-key ship it. /sobs/ I actually debated with myself for a day if I should ship Lance with Pidge or Matt in this fanfic. But then I decided to go with Latte because I already have two fic with Pidgance in it and I also have another fanfic where that ship will most likely happen. So I thought, I'll just go with Latte. I see more potential for sub plots with that ship. >:) and I have like, three fics for the other one so…**

* * *

On some days, being a vampire got to Lance. He has long since dubbed them, 'bad days'. The reality of it all would suddenly come crashing down upon him, and he hated it with very fiber of his being. It would once more occur to him, _really_ occur to him in a hash and unforgiving way that **_he_** _was dead._ That he was a _fucking_ monster. He wasn't human any more. That eventually people will start to noticed that he doesn't seem to age or grow anymore. And while a little bit of magic might be useful in deceiving others, it just... _wasn't real._ Lance was no along alive. He was a cold bodied person, who drank the blood of others. He wasn't like his family anymore, or his friends; not the old ones anyway. He wasn't even like his fucking partner, whom he loved very much.

If fact he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get by as what he was now if it wasn't for him. The one person he could depend on during this strange and unfamiliar phase in his life.

Who was the one person he could depend on?

Why, it's the older brother of his good friend Pidge. His name was Matt.

"Lance, are you ok?" The dark skinned boy turned his head to face the kitchen entrance. His red eyes scanning the place. Lance was lying down on Matt's couch as he was currently at his place. Pidge didn't live with him anymore, she moved into the college dorms last year.

"Yeah..." He quietly replied. "I'll be fine. Just go hang out with the others. I'll be still be here when you come back." He curled in on himself, not bothering to look at his boyfriend. He stayed like that for a little bit. Thinking about things, pondering about his situation; his brain just didn't seem to want to drop the subject.

Matt shook his head, sparing a worried glance in Lance direction. He walked over and shoved some last minute items into his messenger bag and strolled back to the living room. "Hey..." He said softly. When Lance didn't respond he sighed and went over to sit down next to him. His boyfriend lifted his head from his knees to look at him. For a moment, Matt could of sworn those piercing red eyes were staring into his soul. Lance seems to notice the older boy's tensing and chucked. "Am I that scary? Do you want me to put back on my ring?" Matt shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It's just you don't take it off often. Not even when it's just us." He knew what ring he was talking about. After all Matt was one of the first people Lance told about his predicament. The ring was gift from Nyma, and quite honesty it was a godsend. The ring was just a simple looking golden band. The only thing fancy about it was the engravings on the inner-side, which apparently were words of the spell that made it. It was enchanted, so when Lance wore it, his body would feel warm to the touch, his skin looked like it's naturally color, the small puncture wounds on his neck dissipated. That little ring was also the reason he could mingle in the sunlight. Lance already possessed the ability to not die in direct sunlight due to him being a turned vampire. Although, it still burned his skin and hurts him, but the ring allows to actually have prolong contact with sunlight. Not to mention it also covered his real eye color. As most would expect with vampires, Lance's eyes were no longer that ocean blue they once were, but instead a sharp bright red color. That simple ring really was a godsend. Matt looked back at the person sitting next to him too reached out a hand to place on his shoulder. "Are you having one of your bad days? I can just stay with you if you want. I don't think they'll mind too much if I flake out." His voice was soft and quite, trying to be sympathetic. He gave Lance a light squeeze when the other boy wouldn't answer him again. "I'll take that as a yes." He concluded and scooted closer.

Lance was still looking at the floor. He knew pretty damn well that his eyes unnerved Matt. They were red after all; he probably looked like some fucking demon. It didn't really help his case with the fact he was deathly pale right now, or had two black marks on his neck. Indicating where he had been bit. His fangs were also visible now, but only the endings. It wasn't like he was using them. All in all, he was a monster. He was a _fucking_ monster. ** _Matt's probably staying with you out of fear. He thinks if he leaves, you'll kill him._** A light bump to the shoulder snapped him out of his trance. He quickly remembers where he was and that his wasn't alone. "Hmmm…" his voice trailed off, trying to remember what Matt has been asking. "I'll like that actually. Please stay with me?" His arm fell to grip the couch's cushion, not holding it too hard. He knew he can easily rip it off if he wanted. At least there was one good thing that came out of this; he was fast and strong as hell. On the other hand, he couldn't really show them off, not that it really mattered.

Matt smiled. Lance was letting him inside his walls again. "Always." His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was a promise. A promise Matt was determined to keep as long as he could. His boyfriend seemed to hear him and bitterly chuckled.

"I do hope so..." Lance mumbled before turning to hug Matt and burying his face in his neck. The other boy laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey, I will. Don't worry. I'd never leave you. Not willingly at least." He began to rub circles on Lance's back, hoping to soothe him.

A smile graced the vampire's face. Maybe, just maybe he could get through this dilemma as long as he had Matt by his side. **_But what happens when he's gone? What will you do then?_** He stopped for a second. No, he wouldn't think about that. Not now, he had time. He had time…

 

* * *

 

Ok, so this is the important A/N mentioned in the title. Please read this, it'll help you understand this AU better and how it works.

 

First off, there are three types of vampires. The first ones are pureblood, then half-bloods, and turned ones. Lance falls into the latter category.

 

Purebloods are pretty obvious. They're people who were born a vampire. Meaning both partners are vampires. (If one partner is a pureblood and the other is only half, then the child is a third human/whatever species still. They would be stronger than a half-blood but a little weaker than a pure. Those vampires do not have a label like the others but are commonly referred to as 'vampires of a third kind', 'third kind', or 'almost vamps'..) When a pureblood is born, they are born dead, and the mother must bite the child in order to put some of her blood into them. So they can…ummm be alive. (Well, undead, but you know what I mean.) The father can also do this, but it's tradition for the mother to do it. Besides, if the father does it, there's a chance the kid might not…uhhh awake, or you know, be undead. These types of vampires can't be in direct sunlight or they'll die. Unless they have something to cover them up. (Magic won't protect purebloods from sunlight, only half-bloods and turned ones.) You'll find these vampires roaming around at night and sleeping during the day. And yes, they can turn into bats.

 

The next type is half-bloods. Meaning one parent is a vampire and the other is human or any other species of monster. These types do face discrimination like any other type of halfling or hybrid would. (AKA, kinda like racism. People can choose to treat them like they'll equal or 'lower/beneath' them. It all depends if the person's an asshole or not.) Sunlight will kill these types but only if they're outside for much too long. If they're not outside for too long, it will just badly burn them. (This rule will only apply if they are using their vampire blood, if not activating that side sunlight will probably just bother them.) Their vampire abilities are not as strong as a pureblood's or turned's. (Unless the turned's just weak.) Half-bloods are not born dead, but rather have a weak pulse and usually have abnormal viral readings. Half-bloods of humans will tend to tried and get a doctor who is from the 'other realm'. Aka, the non-human realm. As to cover up their weak pulse and abnormal readings.) They cannot turn into bats.

 

Lastly, we have the type of vampires that Lance fall into. Turned ones are a bit weird. They are better than the half-bloods with a lot of thing and are usually more respected than them. Some even hold them in the same light as purebloods. Most discrimination towards them is from purebloods themselves. Sunlight CANNOT kill them, rather it burns their skin/hurts them at a much slower pace than a half-blood. (Who are using their vamp side.) They can also turn into bats, but it's a bit harder for them and takes time to learn. Like pureblood, they cannot generate body heat and have no pulse at all. These types of vampire are sterile and CANNOT bare or produce children. (Unless you throw magic into the mix, but you can do that with a lot of things, can't you?) A turned is a vampire who was not born with any vampire blood; instead they turn after being bitten.

 

Here are a few things that apply to all kinds of vampires. They can't enter people's homes without being invited in. They only need it once though, after that they can go back and forth as they please. Unless the place's ownership is changed. However, this rule only applies to OWNED HOUSES/HOMES. Vampires do not need to be invited into public or abandoned places.

 

They are all unhealthy pale.

 

Their fangs will become long when they feed or are trying to scare others.

 

They smell and hear better, and are faster and stronger.

 

No garlic. Harms all of them. Half-bloods a little less and turned ones will act like they're having a allergic reaction to it.

 

The urge to count things is still there. Half-blood can over-run this urge, while pures must, and turns may or may not over-run it. Depend on how strong their will is. Although the urge to do so will still be nagging in the back of their minds. Much like OCD if you ignore something that usually gets to you. (For people who can do that in real life, I respect you. -u- I am WEAK, and my OCD just kicks my ass and wins most of the time.)

 

And last but not least, how vampires turn others into vampires. Basically, all types of vampires have this ability. But there's a catch. If you're starved for blood and black out from such, the person you fed on is dead and won't come back. In fact, if you lose control (from rage or whatever) and you kill someone, they also won't come back. The only time someone will come back is when you are fully conscious/somber and you drink so much blood that you kill the person. In other words, you drink so much blood from them on purpose that you kill them.

 

 

ALRIGHT, this part is about the actually AU and not the type of vampires in it.

 

Humans cannot see most monsters the way they are if they do not want to. There are also small portals scatted about the place that lead into the 'other realm'. They come and go but all have different times on when they do so. Some will take years to disappear and others will take a few weeks. If magic is used in the right way, you can make the portal leave.

 

Monsters can see thought each other's 'covers', unless it's a very powerful one.

* * *

 

**That's for reading! I hope this helps a bit for the molding of my AU. If you have any questions, just ask and I'll answer them. :) Please read the comments before asking though, as someone may have alright asked your question. If you don't understand the answer or want me to elaborate, just say that and I'll do so. Bye!~**


	4. Love (Part 1)

Matt smiled as he gathered everyone around. "Alright, so you know what to do right?" Everyone mostly nodded or gave small noises of affirmation. His sister on the other hand snorted at his question.

"Matt, you already ran it through with us 100 times already. We get it. You know what to do." He rolled his eyes at his sister sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly." Matt _needed_ everything to go smoothly. It was a special day today. He and Lance had been dating for 2 years and a half. And he finally wanted to show Lance how much he really cared. He felt ready to do this. If he can stay with him for the two whole years he's been a vampire, he's pretty sure he can deal with anything Lance could throw at him. "If you're all sure you all can-" Someone rapping on the door interrupted him. "Fuck-! He's early!" He rushed to shoo everyone into their respective hiding places and ran to the door. "Hello?" He asked, trying to not sound out-of-breath from the scurrying. Standing before him, just like Matt had anticipated, was Lance.

"Ummm, hey Matt. I know you invited me over for something but..."Lance looked around a bit, when he didn't see anybody he continued, biting his lip before speaking. "Can I talk to you?"

Matt stare for a moment, his eyes glancing back at the living room for a second where everyone else was hiding. He started to become worried. Lance looked like shit. His face had clear evidences of a tear trail, his hair was disheveled, and the expression on his face was not a pleasant one. "Ummm," his throat suddenly felt dry, what was going on? Didn't he have this all planed out? What went wrong? "Yeah, what's wrong Lance? Are you having one of your bad days-"

"I've been having those all week." The taller boy deadpan. Matt was taken aback a little. He had said that so quickly and without much emotion. As if he just wanted to get that fact out it the way. Matt felt a spark of both pity and anger flare up within him. Why the hell hasn't he come to him? Why was he keeping it to himself? A whole fucking week? Why hasn't he noticed something was wrong with Lance? Suddenly, Matt felt like shit for not realizing sooner.

"Oh, uh. What did you want to talk about?" Matt swallowed the lump in his throat. He took a peak at the living room again, making sure on one was viable.

"I want to break up." Matt's eyes widen in surprise as he snapped his head back.

"W-what?" Matt sputtered. He blinked, was he hearing this right?

Lance sighed. He knew this was going to be hard, but he have to do this. "I said-" He stopped for a second, and then ran a hand thought his hair. "Ummm." He turned around to close the door and bushed by Matt. Said boy followed. "Matt," he began, his voice much softer and meaningful than earlier. "This isn't going to work out. You know that."

"What are you talking? There's nothing wrong." He talked a little louder than necessary. Hoping the others would hear and maybe leave them to talk about this. The look Lance gave him in return made Matt flinch.

"What are _you_ talking about?" He grabbed a finger in his direction. "You know damn well what's-" Lance flared with angry but was cut off by his boyfriend covering his mouth with his hand. A confused look graced his face, but this gave him enough time to properly compose himself. In that moment he finally took in the presents other of other humans in the room. Before he could grab Matt's arm to speak. The other boy beat him to it.

"Guys, can you all leave? We need some privacy."

Lance watched in horror as his friends slowly moved out from their hiding places. Now he understood why Matt said that. He didn't actually mean it. On the other hand, the looked he got from the others were mix reactions. Disappointment, shock, anger (mostly from Pidge), and confusion. Matt took a step back and Lance just stood there. When everyone had left but Hunk, Matt walked into the kitchen. Presumingly to get some water for himself.

Hunk opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He looked at the floor and then back at his best friend. "Look, I don't know what going on...but I hope you two can work it out. Bye Lance." He gave his friend a reassuring squeeze on the shrouded and walked out the door. Lance watched from his spot in the hallway, seeing his friends get into cars he didn't seem to notice on his way here. Damn, he was really out of it today. "Shit." He whispered. This is going to raise a lot of questions. He already knew that breaking up with Matt would make the other storm him with questions, but since they had actually heard him try to do it; they would act like they know everything or flock him like birds. Lance sighed. _No no. They're not like that; they wouldn't do it like that._ He heard Matt leave the kitchen and walk behind him, although Lance didn't make an effort to move. A set of arms wrapped around his torso, and a head rested on his back. The vampire tensed up from the familiar gesture.

"So," Matt's voice was soft as he spoke, "what happen? Why this?" He could feel his grip in him get tighter. Lance shrived. He really didn't want to do this. But it had to be done, he’ll thank him later.

 

**-Time Skip bc I realized my writing is shit-**

 

Matt pulled on his hair. Wet, angry tears streaked his face. His body shook, having cried a bit too much. "What is that supposed to mean?! You act as if there's no way to reverse it! You know damn well there is! You told me!" Matt was shouting, his voice was in an upset bitter tone. When Lance had tried to explain himself and give his reasoning, Matt was quick to rip at it.

Lance took a breath, equally upset if not more. He clenched his fist in irritation. "Look," he mumbled through is his teeth, "Matt it's harder than it looks. I have to find the person that turned me and kill them! I mind you, I was bit two years ago; they could be anywhere!" He gestured wildly around the room as he spoke. "It's not like I can just ask around the place and expect answers. It might take me years to find that bastard."

"Then so be it!"

"Ugh!" Lance turned in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "You know what Matt; everything I told you is true. Those statements still stand. But the real reason I'm doing..." He motioned his hand in circles, as if prompting himself to speak. "This is..." His mouth felt dry at this moment. He wasn't all that sure anymore if he could finish his sentence.

"What?" Matt prompted; his voice a calm seething anger. "What is it? Why did you suddenly decide to end things?"

The taller boy's face soften and his body language relaxed. A frown formed on his face. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

 

**Ugh, I can't finish this. I'm not sure if I even want to make a part two for this. I mean, I know older me will probably end up making part two later down the line but, now know? I sure as heck don't. Why?**

 

**I just can't. The writing's so badddddd. I don't like it. >:( I hate it, this is shit. My writing is shit; I'm not sure what I was thinking. I can't write angst. I have no experience in writing angst! ( _Unless you count that langst one-shot I made and never posted bc it's not done and I keep forgetting I made it in the first place. Man, I really need to warp that one up and get it out.)_**

 

**So yeah, this is just gonna hang out here, unfinished. _I give up on this._**   
  


**_Sorry if you were expecting a full chapter._ **   


**_P.S. Yes, they were supposed to fix things up in the end, but that was after a week or so of them being apart. :P_ **


	5. Werecat

**Alright guys, time for a long ass explanation. So, this is literally my favorite fanfiction, my second favorite is Of Monster and Men. Anyway, so…I was writing two chapters for this; planed a third one but apparently I never got that far? And uhhh…basically something happen to my phone (I type almost all of my stuff in my phone’s notes.) and it went out of commission. My brother kept saying he’ll get it fixed sO FUCKING 8 MONTHS LATER HE FINALY TAKES ME TO A TECH PLACE. The tech guy there was not help, so I found a way in which I’m pretty sure will fix my phone. (Haven’t tried it yet, but I will.)**

**So 2 days ago my mother made me send some photos from her phone to my email, so I can post a photo on my Facebook to win a church contest ($100 prize). It’s taking a while to send because she has 1,000+ mails and of course, my mother has no patience.**

**I’m telling her to wait and refresh the page a bunch of times, then, by accident and annoyance I click notes in my email.**

**My old fucking notes from my phone were there.**

**I started hand-flapping and that stim stuff some people do when they’re really excited or upset.**

**I’m one of those people who do that (because I stim a lot in general; hell I started chewing on my chew-necklace when I started to calm down a bit), so you bet I was hand-flapping and giggling and jumping up and down.**

**So, I really like this story, so I’ve been writing for these two all whole lot these past few days and yeah…I’ll finish the next one tomorrow. So expect the next one to be posted soon. :)**

 

Old A/N:

 Ok, this idea randomly popped into my head and I had to write it. Expect more supernatural based chapters in the future!

 By the way, everyone's at a café in the beginning of this chapter. Here's how they're sitting.

 

 Hunk Shiro Keith

          Table

 Lance Matt Pidge

 

 Keith and Pidge are against the wall, Shiro and Matt are in the middle of their row, and Lance and Hunk are at the outside edge.

* * *

 Keith leaned into the table, giving his friends an annoyed look. "I'm telling you, something's stalking me. I can feel it watch me at night." His plate of fries remain untouched as he talks, his cup of chocolate milkshake shares the same faith.

 "Are you so sure about that?" Pidge snickered at Keith's proposal. If some _one_ is stalking her friend, Keith could easily kick their ass. And if not, Shiro definitely could. "You might want to gather more evidence of that."

 Shiro picked up Keith’s drink to take a sip. He already finished his tea and was parched. "If it makes you feel any better, you can stay over at my place for the time being." He set down the pastel purple cup.

 Keith shrugged at his boyfriend's offer. "Maybe. I kinda want to catch this person." He leaned back into the cushion of his seat and picked up one of his fries. It was ketchupless but not saltless.

 Lance huffed. "Why would someone be stalking you? You're not exactly exciting to watch."

 Matt looked up from the newspaper crossword puzzle he was doing. He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" He added.

 "You know what's that's supposed to mean." Lance playfully shot back. He nudged his boyfriend with his elbow.

 "No, I really don't. Please elaborate." Matt folded his hands and casted aside his newspaper and pencil.

 A groan came from the Cuban boy and Keith chuckled. He was about to add his own snarky comment. Unfortunately, Hunk finished his food, wiped his face, and spoke before him. "Man that's creepy. Did you hear them at your house or something?"

 A flame lid up behind Keith's eyes. Finally _somebody sounded_ convinced... "Exactly! I heard something—or someone—taping on my window last night. I stayed awake for most of the night. I was too paranoid to go back to sleep."

 Now Shiro was starting to look concern. Pidge on the other hand, seem to light up with interest. "If that's the case," she leaned in, pushing up her glasses up a bit, a grin on her features. "I'll be more than happy to install some hidden cameras around your apartment for you."

 Keith wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I like my privacy."

 This time Lance leaned on his hand, elbow against the table. "Well, if that bothers you so much, why don't you get someone to stay with you? Take shifts to see if one of you can catch the stalker if he-uh, they, come tonight." Lance expected a witty remark from Keith, or a rebound comment about how his suggestion was flawed, instead Keith nodded.

 "Sure, why not?"

  _Oh._

* * *

 "So my dream started with me waking up in bed, because, you know, inception and stuff.—" There was a pause. "And for some reason, I let my hand dangle over the side of my bed. Like- just over the edge. And I felt hair on the floor. I don't know what dream me was thinking, but I just started to pet it? It was weird."

 "Dude, you what?" Que the laughing.

 "Dude, shhhhh! Let me finish. Anyway, so like, after a while an old lady randomly popped out from under my bed and-"

 "She popped out from under your bed?"

 "Lance..."

 "Right, sorry. Go on."

 "She basically asked me what I was doing in a mean tone. And dream me was so shocked about this, I didn't say anything. So then she yelled at me to not touch her. So then I asked her what she was doing under my bed. Her replied was 'I'm trying to sleep here, now leave me alone!' And then she went under my bed and I ran to my parents. I told them what happened and my dad gets a baseball bat and goes to my room to see. But of course she's not there! But there's still some long white strands of hair. I point that out, but he brushes me off and calls me crazy. So the dream goes to the next day when I'm trying to go to sleep, but this time I see the lady's toes. So I poke her and ask that she leaves. And I remember at this part I wasn't even sacred, I was just annoyed. But the lady blows up on me because I touched her, and she keeps yelling at me that she's trying to sleep. So I get my dad again, and she's not there. But the third times the charm."

 "It's the kicker, huh?"

 "More or less man."

 "How does it go down?"

 "Well, I saw most of her arm just sticking out so instead of touching her, since that seemed to make her ago away, I went directly to my parent's room. With my dad and his bat, we both saw her there still. So we pull her out and tried to wake her up."

 "Did she?"

 "No."

 "What then?" Lance wrinkled his nose. He wanted to know how his friend's story ends.

 "She wouldn't wake up so we thought she was dead. Dream me had this bright idea of throwing her out the window."

 " _Holy shit._ " Lance wheezed. "Dream you wanted to do _what_?"

 "You heard me." He grinned and laughed at Lance's amusement. But it was pretty funny he guessed. "Right when we were going to throw her out my window, she woke up, sat up, hissed at us, and she freaking crawl on all four like a demon out of my room."

 He scoffed. "Well that's not creepy at all." Lance comments, sarcasm stained his voice. "Did she leave through the window?"

 "Nope."

 "What?"

 "She went out the door."

 "Your door?"

 "Yup."

 "Hunk, why do you have dreams like this?"

 "I don't know man. Dontcha think if I knew that variable, I would stop myself from doing it?"

 "That's true man. Anyway, thanks for calling me up. I appreciate the company, but I think it's time you go to sleep."

 "Yeah maybe. You need to go to sleep too."

 "I got it-"

 "No. I mean it Lance." Hunk's tone was firm and serious. "I know you've been having problems with sleeping for a while, and you can seemingly get little to no sleep and still function; although I'm pretty sure your secret is that you just crash in the middle... Anyway! You know what I mean. Please don't try to do this night shift thing by yourself, I know how you act. Even if it's for Keith's sake so he can catch up on sleep, no. Don't. Wake him up in an hour."

 Lance blinked. Oh, he didn't think Hunk would say that so fast, but then again, he didn't exactly except Hunk to throw him the bone. "Uhhh, sure. But I'm pretty sure Pidge does that to." He complained/counteracted.

 "But Pidge gets all groggy and grumpy for the entire day. You don't, if anything. You seem more on edge. Don't act like I haven't noticed Lance."

 Lance winced at his friend's serious tone and actuations that; were terribly true. "Yeah, sorry. It's been a bad habit. I didn't think anyone would notice. Guess I was wrong. Ha ha." He awkwardly chuckled, not really knowing what to say and hoping the conversion wouldn't lead to questions he couldn't answer or didn’t necessarily _want_ to answer.

 "Lance, just promise me you'll actually do shifts." Hunk voice became a softer tone, one Lance was used to him using.

 "Yeah...uhh, I promise bud. Sorry I worried you there."

 "If you're really sorry, you'll stop doing it."

 Lance took in a breath. Hunk meant business; he was really giving him the straight talk, wasn’t he? Hunk must be really worried to get to this state…suddenly Lance felt bad for making his friend worry over him like this. "Yeah...I'll. Yeah, sorry. Bye Hunk." His friend bid him a good night and ended the call. Lance shut off his phone and pocketed the small device. He laughed bitterly. Of course someone noticed his erratic sleep patterns. But how long had Hunk noticed, was it just a few weeks, months? Oh whatever, it didn't matter. Lance would just say things that would make his friend chalk it up to stress. It wasn't that hard to lie about it. He was used to it after all. His life required a lot of lying now, even more so than before! He sighed. While he knew he was just probably going to stay up all night (he didn't require as much sleep as he used too), if he didn't wake up Keith, the man would surely tell it to the others. Thus, letting Hunk find out he didn't carry out his promise. On the other hand, that didn't mean his couldn't stay up for an extra two more hours.

 

**-time skip-**

 The next two hours were actually terribly uneventful. Nothing happened within that time frame. The night was cold, the wind blew, and it was mind numbingly _boring_. This surprised Lance a bit. He thought something would happen, anything really. Not even an animal passed by, well not anything too big, like a dog or something. "Uhhh, screw it. I'll wake up Keith." Lance walked over to his friend's bedroom and slowly opened the door. There, in bed, lay Keith. Soft moonlight illuminated his silhouette. And of course, a knife was laying on his nightstand. _How do I wake Keith up without him stabbing me? Oh, I got it!_  "Keith!" Lance yelled in a panicked tone. Said person leaped from his bed and fell to the floor instead. His sheets intertwined with his arm as he descended and made friends with the carpeted floor.

 "Fuck!" Keith cursed as he hit the floor. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the little lighting there was. He let out that growl as he did when he was mad... "Lance, what the _fuck_?!" The other boy didn't respond, he was laughing too hard at the action he caused the other to do.

 "Holy shit!" Lance said between breaths. "You should've seen yourself!" He wiped away the forming tears in his eyes. This was just too hilarious to him. Unfortunately, by this point, Keith had picked himself up and made way towards Lance. Then he elbowed the darker skinned boy in the gut. Lance went _down._ “Ack!”

* * *

 The next day Lance was doing this again, but this time Hunk was with him, he had insisted to go first, but Hunk beat him too it. An hour later he was taking the next shift. In those next three hours he heard things. House noises, late night bird calls, flying insects. All those things of sorts. Once again, it was boring. Disgruntled but slightly reveled at the prospect of nothing actually being there, he went over to wake Keith up for his shift. That's when he heard the rustling of something in the bushes. He was too excited to wait for himself to feel the presence of the person; who cared if they were human or not. He quickly went out back and headed toward the bushes. Man, was he glad for the whole 'can't hear vampires walk' thing. He pocked his ring to remain silent to the stalker. Unexpectedly, the stalker was really short, and seemed to be putting something on the outer-wall. Lance took a few big strides towards the intruder. At this point his night vision finally kicked in. _Damn, why does everything have to take a while to kick in?_ The person didn't even notice him. It was at this moment that Lance realized three things about this person. They were wearing all black, they were human, and they're putting something that resembles a camera on the wall. "What the fu-"

 The poor boy didn't even get to finish his sentence as the person yelped and spun around on their heels. "Oh my God!" The person oddly squeaked. They looked up at the taller figure looming over them; a black silhouette against the ever weakening moonlight.

 Lance thought he would have to fight the person, or maybe give them a good scare. Instead, the Cuban boy found himself internally panicking as he shoved his hand into his pocket so he could slip back on his ring.

 Standing before him, was none other than his smart-Alexis of a friend; Pidge.

 

**-time skip-**

 

 It turned out that Pidge had come over to put hidden cameras to catch the person on tape. So, now Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were all awake and were sitting in Keith's living room for the time being. This meant Hunk and Pidge were talking about the cameras she had brought with her; because of course they weren't normal cameras. No, they were homemade ones from her house. 'Screw store-bought cameras, _mines_ are better.' She had stated earlier.

 "For the last time Pidge. No, you cannot use your cameras. Feels way to weird knowing there's cameras watching you at home." Keith rubbed at his arms to show a chilling feeling as he talked, while Pidge's response was to simply frown and pout.

 "Well, it's not like the government's going to see it! It's just me! And maybe Matt if he snoops through my computer, but I highly doubt that." Her counterargument had a point but her friend still shook his head at her. "Besides, they’re going to be outside of your place, not inside." She added on.

 In a sighing state of defeat, Hunk ran a hand through his hair and groaned in shame at his two friends trying to get their point through too each other. "Guys. Let's just go with Lance's idea. It's only been two days?” He reminded them. “We're not going to get any immediate results. So please wait and Pidge. Your camera idea is smart, but it's still creepy regardless." His smile was sheepish at best.

 Keith nodded at Hunk's words while the computer genius gasped in false betrayal. "Why I never-!" She sputtered. Lance couldn't help but laugh at her comment. He loved it when Pidge was being extra. Soon, his friends join him. Laughter was contagious after all.

* * *

 On day three Shiro and Matt had volunteered this time around. Once again Lance was also there. Unfortunately, this combination of people equaled three people not doing their job. For instant, Shiro was standing watch, or at least trying too. It was a little too distracting with the fact Lance and Matt were sucking each other's face. Seriously, they were supposed to be doing a stake out, so why are they making out?

 "Guys. For the love of God, get your hands off each other. You're like horny teenagers." Shiro mused. He was in the presence of Matt and Lance of all people; he could speak like this if he wanted.

 Not surprisingly, Matt was the one to respond first. "Isn't that what we kinda are?" The comment earned him a light smack on the head from the lanky boy beneath him. "Ow! I was only joking!"

 "I know." Lance laughed as his boyfriend huffed at him. He shook his head and looked towards his friend. "Hey, Shiro." Said man looked in the direction of the vampire. "You say you wanted to ask me something earlier?"

 "Oh yeah!" Shiro had almost forgotten. He was too focused on the whole 'watch out' thing that he had completely forgotten about the question lingering in his head for the past few days. "You don’t mind me asking now?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

 Lance shrugged. "Sure why not?" He exchanged a few whispers between Matt that Shiro couldn't pick up on. The glasses wearing boy removed himself from the spot on Lance's lap and plotted himself down on the floor next to him. "Ask away human." A smug grin crossed his face as he got himself in a more comfortable position.

  _You're hu—were human. You don't have to call me that._ "Shiro is fine. You don't have to be so formal." Shiro decided he was going to humor him. There was a snicker and a sigh from the other two. "So, Lance." Said person looked up to face him. "You mention that you had friends who were, 'like you'. Have I ever met these people?"

 His friend's eyes widen with humor. "Of course you have." He laughed a bit, as if it was funny to him. "You guys have met them, but Hunk isn't too fond of them I should say."

 "What?"

 "Shiro, he means Rolo and Nyma. I don't know how many times you've met them, but I have enough times that I figured out before Lance even told me they weren't human." Matt interrupted their conversation.

 "How so?"

 Matt readjusted his glasses before speaking. "They have...quirks." His voiced slipped on the last word.

 Lance laughed besides him. "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"Rolo and Nyma? Them? Weren't they your friends who asked Hunk to fix a car?"

 "Truck." Lance corrected.

 Shiro nodded. "May I ask what they are?"

 The vampire shrugged and leaned forward. "Sure, Nyma a witch and Rolo's a rock nymph. But the weird thing about Nyma is her species."

 "I thought you said she was a witch. Isn’t that common?"

 "Kinda? She is a witch. Although witch isn't a species thought. My sister could become a witch if she really tried. Regardless, she would still be human thought." Matt threw the explanation quicker than Hunk's cat would scramble to her food bowl. "While Nyma is labeled as a witch, she's still a type of...monster?" Matt drew out the last word as if he wasn't sure it how to phase it properly.  He looked over at Lance for confirmation.

 "Oh, you're fine.” Lance waved him off. “She is a type of monster, but so am I." Lance kissed his teeth before continuing. "She's what you call a house monster." He disclosed this information in a matter-of-fact tone.

 "House monster?" Shiro's mind wandered into his imagination, not quite picturing what they were trying to explain. "You mean like..." He didn't finish his sentence and opted for grunting in confusion instead.

 Lance nearly giggled. It's not often that you see Shiro confused, and the sight of such is downright _hilarious._ "Umm," he began, coughing to stop himself from letting out a laugh, "basically, you know when you were a kid you were scared of monsters under your bed or in your closet?"

 Shiro nodded slowly. Of course he was; who wasn't? Everyone had that fear as a kid and he was no exception to such. "Are you saying she's that type of monster? The ones that lives in your house?"

 "Yeah, more or less!" Lance exclaimed with new-found enthusiasm from partially nowhere. "They're just there to scare little kids and lonely old people. Well, mostly at least. That's what they're supposed to do but, not all people are the same I guess." He shrugged at his own statement. "It's weird though, because she looks more like an alien if anything. But then again so does Rolo...I mean he’s purple for fuck’s sake."

“What?!”

Matt laughed at the exchange happening before him.

 

**-time skip-**

 

 In the end, Matt was the one to hear the noise.

 Shiro had passed out few hours ago. Technically speaking Matt's shift should've ended an hour ago, but he was...occupied, if you know what I mean.

 When the noise actually happened, Lance wasn't tangled up with his boyfriend or anything; he was actually just staring at the wall. He later closed his eyes and thought about stuff so in turn, his brain blocked out the noise.

 Point-in-case, only Matt heard it.

 It was a rustling outside, a noise that mimicked closely to an animal's scavenging. Like, at a camp site or something. Matt perked up when he heard it. "Lance!" He leaned on his side to point the vampire in the back. Lance made a less-than-manly noise. "I hear something outside. Check it out." He jerked his thumb towards the large window.

 Lance sighed; he rubbed at his neck and stood up." Alright, give me a moment, wake up Shiro and don't go out if I don't say so." Matt nodded at him and made-way over to Shiro. Lance swiftly exited the house and stood outside the window they had been looking out of earlier. His night vision kicked in moments after being outside. The dark was a welcoming place. Didn't mean he wanted to necessarily walk right in it. "Hello?" Lance called out to the darkness. He didn't feel a human’s presence, it shoved him on edge. That could either mean two things, well three actually. A, there's an animal out here or B, a monster is out here with him and Lance was going to pick up its presence any moment now. Or C, Matt was pulling his leg. Hopefully it was the first one and not the latter.

_Growl_

_Is that a hellhound?_ Lance whipped around to see…a calygreyhound… “Oh.”

 

**-time skip-**

 

Lance walked back inside. The small calygreyhound trailed along behind him. It was absolutely adorable. “I think I just made a new friend.” He joked with his hands in his pockets. There was not a soul outside except for the tiny calygreyhound. It didn’t seem to be hostile and if anything it acted somewhat like an excited dog.

“What the fresh hell is that?” Matt took off his glasses and cleans the lens with his shirt. He put them back on his face and looked back at the small creature. “Seriously, Lance what is that?” He pointed at it for good measure.

 “That, my dear Matt, is a calygreyhound. I did not even know they existed. I thought they were fictional?”

 “You say that yet you’re a vampire.” Shiro chimed up, giving the creature a weird look. He was still in a sleepy daze, but once he heard breathing that wasn’t his own or his friends, he woke up a little bit more.

* * *

 It happened on the fourth day.

 Pidge somehow convinced Allura to do the shifts with her. So, it was only those two this time around. Keith stopped actually helping with the shifts after day two. This would be fine, if it wasn’t for the fact Lance was just being a teeny bit paranoid. Part of him was sure the calygreyhound was the thing stalking Keith. (Which he actually took home with him, it seems to get along with Blue, which is splendid in his option.) However there was still a small part of him that wasn’t satisfied at his initial answer. He didn’t want to stay for a fourth night; it would look much too weird. He had already volunteered for the last three days. Instead, he opted for watching the outside area of Keith’s apartment; as a bat. Now, there were a few reason why he decided a bat would be suffice, first off, he’s learned how to transform into a bat. Second off, this is basically an excuse to use that form as he rarely finds a need for it. Third off, it allowed him to use the surrounding vegetation as cover, so nobody would see him. It’s going to be a long night tonight.  

 As mentioned above, Lance transformed himself into a bat and perched on a partially thick tree branch nearby one of Keith’s windows. He had intentions to chill while he was at it. He tried not to eat anything in this form. Even though he was technically a vampiric bat, he still had the insatiable urge to devour insects. Honestly it was really gross. _Now I’m starting to remember why I don’t use this from that much._ He mused, watching a few humans pass by from a distance and bugs going about their existence. Most of it was pretty uneventful; the highlight must have been that talking owl he met. The talking owl’s name was George, and he used to be a human. In fact he was an immigrant from Mexico; he was like…in his 30s or something. He had a ex-girlfriend who apparently dabbled in black magic and after freaking out over the fact she turned a fork into a frog, he tried to break things off, which she was not happy with that. _“You have been an owl ever since? Man, that’s weird. I’m just a turn-like, vampire turn. I’m doing a stake out at the moment.”_

_“Yeah little one, people are crazy. One day you are human, the next day you wake up and you’re not.”_

_“I know how that feels.”_ If Lance could frown, he would, he merely waited for a response from his talking buddy.

_“It’s so nice to be able to talk to someone in my native tongue. Most people I find that will talk to me don’t understand Spanish.”_

  _“Ha, I am just as surprised as you are George.”_ They chit-chatted for a few hours before George claimed he needed to hunt a bit before heading back to his nest. They said their goodbyes and decided to meet up next Tuesday at a park. As the much larger owl left (Lance wasn’t that big as a bat) Lance waved to the best of his ability. He waited a little while longer. Comfortable with his initial assumption that the calygreyhound was the being stalking Keith; he was ready to leave and maybe sleep for a couple hours before the dawn comes up and sprinkles its beautiful colorful lights onto the sky. Unlucky for him, faith had other plans up its metaphorical sleeve.

 He heard it before he smelled it.  

 A classical crushing of dry dead leaves alerted him to somebody being in a close proximity. Then, he could smell it. _Ugh, everything has to smell like death and decay, huh?_ While the odor wasn’t one of rot, it was foul. Although, he wasn’t sure if that was his heighten senses or just the fact this thing is just really smelly. Regardless somebody was here and they… “Holy shit.” _Werewolf. It’s a fucking werewolf. Great! If this isn’t cliché; I don’t know what is._ _What does a werewolf of all things want with Keith anyway?!_ The figure came into his line of vision and his instinct to protect his friends manifested. He snarled as he glided down to the thing, trying to get it away from the window and down the alley, or any alley nearby. Either one will do for him. The werewolf swatted at him and continued forward. _Damn it! Pay attention to me, I’m annoying._ Lance looped around and settled for biting the thing’s ear, hopefully that will bother it enough to pursue him; which it did. _Aw yes!_ He then flew right into a wall. He screeched as he plopped onto the unsanitary concrete. The werewolf jumped up and clasped their hands together in a fist, intending on smashing his small form. _Shit, they meant business_. Lance managed to roll out of the away in time and get himself airborne again. He flew down a block and as such entered a different alleyway from the one he was just in. If he was going to fight, he probably shouldn’t fight in the same alley with a window his friends could look out of. He perched on a ledge with flower pots and willed himself to change. He rolled on the floor as he shifted back into his human form. By the time he was done, the werewolf was standing ominously in the exit. Its arms were to its side, the ragged breathing was hideous. Lance slowly stood up, because he was still pretentious as ever. And he finally got a good look at this thing. It was leaner that he thought it would be, shorter too if that counted for anything. Hell, this thing didn’t even smell that bad. It’s kind of a joke on the other side that werewolves smell terrible. Which varies case to case in all actuality, however dogmen smell horrendous, proven fact; end of story. “What, you’re not a werewolf; you’re a werecat!” Lance pointed accusatorily at the beast. It chuckled and dashed up to him. “You’re new, aren’t you?” Lance questioned, he slipped off his ring and shoved it into the bottom of his pocket. Wouldn’t want to be losing that, now would he? Besides, he wanted to look like a vampire, he wanted to look scary.

 

**-time skip-**

 

  _Definitely a newbie._ Lance almost wanted to pity the thing. It was a werecat. He or she wasn’t very strong, however they were quite androgynous. Even though they spoken, Lance still couldn’t differentiate their gender yet, but that didn’t really matter. “You imbecile. You realize why werewolves are always being compared to vampires? It’s because they can match our strength, but you?” He let out a laugh as he dodged a kick. “You’re a cat. You don’t cut it. A dogman might, but you’re almost a joke.” While speaking the last sentence his opponent swung a fist at him. He caught it and shoved them back. “Why are you stalking my friend? Is he prey to you? Do you work for somebody?” Lance walked menacingly and silently over to the body on the floor. “Answer me.” He growled. Appearances are everything; one must maintain it in order to survive. Or in this case, get the information he desperately craved. Lance could act; he can act as long as he needed to. He’s doing this for the safety of his friends. That’s all that mattered. At this moment his foot was pressed against the werecat’s chest. It was almost funny too think that a human could easily be overpowered by one of these things, but to him they were easy prey. A part of him felt appalled at his behavior. The other half didn’t care; this was necessary in this situation.

 “He was around one late night. I just thought-I.”

 “You thought what?!” Cue a grip by the neck.

 “I was intrigued by his looks.”

 “Mesmerized.” Lance whispered to himself. He dropped the werecat and slipped out to block the entrance. “That’s seems innocent enough. I understand, I really do. Sometimes we just get infatuated by humans; however…you brought my friends into this.” He bared his teeth, fangs out. His hands were balled into fists and he had a dangerously low tone. “You _must_ understand. You’re a threat now. **I have to get rid of you**.”

 “I didn’t know, please! If I had known that he was a vamp’s property I would’ve nev-“

 “ **They’re not my property!** ” That made him lose his cool and his bloodlust was just leaving repulsive kisses up his neck and whispering in his ear. Saying that this thing’s life is worthless, that he should look at how they acted. **_Look at them; they were so cocky and confident, boastful even. Now look at them. Begging. How disgusting. They don’t deserve to live._** However this isn’t what prompted him to rid the world of its presence, no he held onto the excuse that they were a threat; a threat that need to be neutralized. At once.

 

**-Time Skip to the next day-**

 

 Matt sat back into the couch at his house. “So you killed it?” He took a sip of his hot chocolate.

 Lance nodded for confirmation. “Yeah, basically. Drank a little of its blood too.” He made a bitter face. “Made a mental note not to do that again. It was so disgusting.” He whispered the end of it. Matt laughed at his action and inquired what he did with the body. “Oh, the body?” Lance repeated, he shifted to lay his head on Matt’s lap. The smaller male allowed him to do it and placed his cup down. “I dragged its body to the nearest portal. You know how I told you there’s one nearby Keith’s place?” A hum came from Matt. “Yeah, I used that one. Basically went to this cemetery like placed and buried them there.”

 “Why didn’t you just dump them there?” At this point, his fingers with intertwined through Lance’s hair. Just combing and generally messing around with it.  

 Lance pursed his lips. “Cause,” he stared, “if I just dumped them there that would make people ask questions. Things work so weirdly on the other side.” He complained and turned over, letting his arm dangled over the side of the couch.

* * *

Old A/N:

 The dream sequence Hunk talked to Lance about is actually a dream Jessii Vee talks about in one of her newer videos. Here's a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqKGqanXTmk). (Sorry, I just love her and had to do this! >~<) Whoops!


	6. Awful AU #196

**Oh boy, I watched the new Star Wars movie with my brother today. I had to rush finishing this because of my mother. -_-“ Ugh, oh boy.**

Old A/N:

By awful-aus on Tumblr

_“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU_

* * *

**_Snap his fucking neck._** Was shamefully, but not unexpectedly Lance's first coherent thought when he was caught by the garden's owner. His thoughts tend to linger in more violent territory ever since…well you know what. You'd think that you'd get thoughts like these if you were a werewolf or harpy, but no. Apparently this applied to vampires as well. Yay.

"Uhhhh..." Lance's throat felt dry, he simply looked back at the older gentlemen before him.

The older man raised an eyebrow. "So..." The stranger drew out. "You're the flower theft." _Shit. He noticed the missing flowers?!_ "Aren't you a young man? Why are you stealing them? You just like vandalizing my garden?" He took a step forward and Lance flinched as he did so.

Lance looked down at the white flowers he held in his hand. He finally stood up from his crouching position to look up at the flower's owner. _No biggy, I'll just explain to him why I'm taking them and he'll just let me go. He can't hold me for this, right? It's just flowers. There’s no law against talking somebody’s flowers…_ Lance scratched the back of his head in nervousness, his glance averting the other person’s. A sheepish smile was plastered on his face as he spoke. "I'm-I'm sorry sir. It's just that these look at lot like the flowers she tended to and—"

"Oh, so it's for a girl? I should've known. Why else would a young man like you be picking flowers?" The other man piped up, interrupting Lance mid-sentence. The man didn't look any older than his early 30's, with short black hair and stubble dusted across his chin.

"Ummm." _Technically?_ Before the vampire could do anything, the man tilted his head.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Lance. Yours?"

"My name's Henry." He put and a hand for a handshake. Lance took it. "So, Lance. I hope you don't mind me tagging along. Because I wanna make sure this lady friend of yours is pretty enough to warrant flower theft."

Lance resided the urge to scowl at the man. He had the _audacity_ to use the reasoning of 'pretty enough' as an excuse to follow him to his destination. How out right rude; although, they were in plain daylight. He couldn't do anything, and he shouldn't anyway. There wasn't enough reason to. He took a deep breath in and sighed. Ruining a hand thought his hair, he shrugged. "Fair enough man."

"Shall we?"

Lance simply nodded this time. He turned and starting walking away, footsteps followed behind him.

* * *

He led him down the normal path he took when trying to get to the place.

Okay, that was a lie. He didn't. His normal route leads right past a portal, so he obviously couldn't let the man see that or be near it for that fact. Besides, there was a gang of miscellaneous creatures whose turf was over there. While they didn't mind Lance passing by, they sure as hell would mind some random human. He's seen it before. They don't take kindly to such. And today Lance wasn't trying to get someone killed. It wasn't on his agenda; his agenda was to visit...

"Where are you taking me?"

The Cuban vampire felt his eye twitch and rightfully so. This man-Henry had the impertinence to ask him in such a manner— _He's just asking out of fear._ _Calm down._ Lance took a few breaths. This is supposed to be a somber moment for him, but this happening only puts him on edge. Only had him angry in the end and this time it wasn't directed at himself. "You'll see. I assure you, no funny business."

He heard a hum of approval behind him. "There better not be."

Lance turned to look at the man and have him a half-hearted smile. "This is the longer way. My usual route passes by a gang's turf so...this way it is."

Henry stopped in his tracks. "You're in a gang?" _This skinny stick? In a gang? He looks like somebody who's in acrobatics if anything._

“What?” Lance stopped walking as well; he had a confused look for a second before the man’s comment clicked in his brain.  “Oh, no no no.” He gestures for ‘no’ with his hands. The flowers he was still clutching swayed in his grip. A few petals flew off here and there, but all-around the flowers remained intact. “I just-.” He thought for a moment and tried to find a reasonable excuse, he couldn’t tell him the truth. The truth was a simple, ‘they’re scared of me and respect me’. That would be very concerning considering the fact he was talking to a human. “I, I helped one of their younger…homies once, so they’ll chill with me.” _Yeah, that’s sounds plausible._ The other man simply looked at him with suspicion, his eyes narrow. Lance nearly rolled his eyes, but he controlled himself. He had much more discipline on himself ever since he’d turned. Sometimes…he even feels like his cheerfulness is inauthentic … _This is not time to be thinking about that right now. **But-** Shut up._ "May we continue?" Lance gestured to the path before him. Henry nodded and they went on their way. 

* * *

 Lance thinks it was around the time they walked along the blacken metal fence that seemed to stretch for miles; that Henry realized just what was going on. "This is an odd route to go to a gal's house." He joked, he sounded unsure, but it was obvious to Lance that he was trying to reinstate his idea.

Lance smiled bitterly. "I don't think I even know how to get to her place. I've never even been there before. However," he raised a digit in the air and glanced back, "I do know where to find her." His smile became more cheerful, as if only to humor himself. They entered through the gate into the cemetery. It was bleak as it was quite. The only sounds were of the wind, expects there were hardly any trees, leaving the only noises to be their footsteps or a car now and then. Henry remained quiet. Lance could hear his heartbeat slow down, the man wasn’t sacred anymore…now he definitely felt something else. Lance wondered if the man felt his stomach drop as they entered. He wondered if he would say anything else. The lanky boy strode up to the gravestone; indented in it was the name Florona. Lance couched down and placed the white beauties next to a blue circular vase, filled with magenta n’ pink flowers. _The others must have visited recently._ Indents of starfish embellished the gravestone. He took in a deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry.” It was but a whisper to himself. He didn’t get to save her. He didn’t realize the true problem until **after** she was eaten. He only knew her for a day and a half…but that was all the time he needed. He failed her and no matter how many times the others might insist that it was not his fault, that there was nothing he could’ve done, he can’t help but to left himself feel guilty.

“I…I’m sorry. But please, just…buy flower instead of taking others from people’s gardens. I,” Lance could hear Henry shift besides him, “I won’t be pressing any changes. You can sue people for anything now-a-days.” He joked, looking back at the ground. “I’ll take my leave now.” He squeezed Lance’s shoulder before walking off.  

Lance sat, still sitting on the ground for a few more minutes. He should probably go home. He still needed to get ready for later. Plaxum, Blumfump, and Swirm were waiting for him.

He got up and grabbed the old shrived flowers from his last visit. _Guess I have a mini story to talk about._ He walked off and started back to his house. He could still see the other man in the distance. Man, that guy was _slow_.

* * *

**Okay, so obviously the ‘others’ Lance refers to are Plaxum, Blumfump, and Swirm. Since they are Lance’s other main monster friends besides Rolo and Nyma in this AU. And yes, Hunk did help with the Baku situation, however they erased his memories about all that because, well he’s human, so yeah. Again, this chapter’s ending was kinda rushed because of my mother this time around and not because of time like the last chapter. ^^;**


	7. Gluttony

**Okay, so this wasn't from my old notes on my old phone, the last two chapters were. This was something I came up with on the fly a month ago or so. Had a hard time writing for this for the most part.**

**I know I didn't mention this is the last chapter, but the cemetery Lance went to last chapter is a 'special' kind. Basically there's this old being that's smart about how he does things and had been alive for a long time. This person has had many aliases, so he's gained a lot of money and 'power' (I guess, maybe not) and has inquired land over time. He turned this land into a cemetery for monsters _only_. (There's going to be like, one or two humans in there, but I'll have another chapter about that later.) The land is still privately owned and that's how he dictates who gets buried there or not. His excuse to the public (humans) is that there are 'special' people who are to be buried there and other are not. People don't really understand his 'reason', but the town was stopped questioning it at this point. (However it is still a weird place for people and they talk about it a lot still.) **

**And no, this cemetery from chapter 6 is not the same place as the 'cemetery-place' Lance mentioned in chapter 5. This cemetery is in the 'human world' while the cemetery-like place is in the 'other side'. (Which is technically a different realm that human "can't" (using that term loosely ‘cuz there are ways) enter to.**

* * *

 

Lance was fucking ecstatic today. Everything seemed to be going his way. He didn't have any homework from college, barely met any red lights while driving, and didn't have any unwanted interactions with anybody from the 'other realm'. That was a very nice touch, he had to admit. 

* * *

Lance was being a gluttony. He couldn't help it. While his need for blood was quenched, being hungry for blood could happen. He was just able to control it since he already had his 'monthly' meal per se. But this was fucking Matt Holt for crying out loud. This was the man he was dating since he was still human, so forgive him if he wanted a taste. After all, Matt was already bleeding. "Are you okay?" Lance asked, standing behind the shorter male. Correction, Matt _has_ been bleeding. The boy keeps cutting his fingers by accident trying to make dinner for their friends. Lance's eyes were drawled to his cut and he had to mentally slap himself, because, no. Now is definitely not the time.

"Uhhh, I'll live." Matt started to clean his cut with water. He made a face while doing so, it must have stung. He was just trying to cut up some carrots, as he was trying to make some type of stew. But it became apparent why he didn't like cooking. Matt, _cannot_ cook for shit; and that was a fact as funny as it was.

"Stay here, I'll get some band-aids." Lance gave him a pat on the shoulder and skipped off to the bathroom where the first aid kit lays. He quickly found it within seconds, already knowing where they were. Right behind the mirror cabinet above the white stranded porcelain sink. "Here you are.~"

* * *

"Alright, that's it. Stop with all the cutting. I'll do it." Lance gently pries the kitchen knife from the hands of his boyfriend grip. "Shoo, shoo." He ushered him out of the kitchen despite Matt's protest. "Nope, this is the third time you've cut your hand. Bleed anymore and I might bite you." He joked. And all honestly, it was a joke. But we'll get back to that later.

* * *

Everyone sat down at the large table. Technically it was a medium size table with a smaller table put next to it as there were 8 people. The 8 of them being Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Matt, Allura, and Coran. There was stew, bread rolls, mashed potatoes, and carrots. Just plain ol' carrots. Just 'cuz. It was Lance's idea, he felt like it would be very out of place and funny. "Isn't it weird that we're just having a random dinner party for no reason?" Everyone gazes trailed over to Hunk, and he gave them a look back of 'think about it...'.

"To be fair, this was a random day where everyone was free for a few hours. So no, I wouldn't call this random; more like a hangout with home cooked food." Pidge gestured over to the mashed potatoes before putting a few spoonfuls onto her plate. "Can someone pass the gravy?" Keith leaned over to give her the pitcher that was labeled gravy. "Sweet." She mumbled.

"Huh, good point. I feel old now." Hunk shrugged and started to fill his plate and bowl.

"Don't feel old!" Lance pied up. "We ain't in our 30s yet. Enjoy life, my dude." He gestured this time out to the table and everyone either laugh or groaned at his statement.

Keith shook his head from his seat besides Shiro. A humored smile was painted on his face. "Regardless, I don't think any of us are going to pass down free food." Murmurs of agreements and soft laughter passed through.

"Like, yassss." Allura used a mock valley girl tone. Because she could and was tried from a business trip she got back from with her father. Giggles likes children emitted. "No but seriously," she added as she gave Coran a few uncooked carrots, "Lance knows know how to cook. I mean, Hunk's better but-" she places her hand out Hunk arm, laughing along with the table mates. "But it's good. And I know you helped too Matt." Cue the 'ok' hand sign from her.

* * *

Dinner was fun. Everyone had gathered together at the table and ate, talked, and gossiped among other things. It was loud, but in a calm cheerful manner. It was also weird to think that there was another universe, another timeline; another reality even, where they couldn't enjoy this kind of time with each other, like things were always getting serious over there. But that was just a thought, it's not actually real. Well...yeah maybe it is, however this is not that universe.

This is a better one. Probably. Maybe?

"Hey." Lance bumped shoulders with Matt. The little 'dinner party' or hangout from a better lack of terms ended about 20 minutes ago as the last person left. However Pidge was staying the night as she was too lazy to go back to her dorm. She already crashed into one of guest rooms. (Aka, her old room. It still had some of her stuff in there too. Matt owned the parents’ house now, Samuel and Colleen are in retirement now.) "Want me to clean up? You can go finish your book."

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks." Matt sighted and walked into the living room to grab the book Lance was talking about. He only had like, 25 more chapter to go. Yay.

* * *

Things happen, and once again, _Lance was being a gluttony._ This was probably the worst times to be doing this, especially with the fact Pidge was sleeping in the house as well. Yet here they were, on the couch. Lance was straddling over Matt; the shorter but older male seemed unamused by his boyfriend's antics. "Seriously, you're hungry? I thought you already feed this month."

"I did." Replied Lance. "However I'm thirsty for more." He winked at him and received a groan for the other boy.

"Was that a pun?"

Lance laughed, clutching the top parts of the couch with his hands. "No, but you can take it as that. I just mean you keep cutting your fingers and then you reopen one of them during dinner. I just really want to-" He didn't get to finish his statement as Matt pushed away his face with his hand.

"Whoa, slow down there cowboy. My sister's here. We can't have her walk in on us doing _that_." He sounded flustered and was starting to turn a shade of red.

Lance pouted with his hands on his hips. "You make it sound like we're going to _something else_ , if you know what I mean." He raised an eyebrow and laughed. He just wanted to drink some of Matt's blood, but as Matt just stated, Pidge was sleeping over. He truly did not want a repeat of the 'Keith incident' with the baby of the group. That's just how things work. Besides, he's pretty sure Nyma's going to handcuff him to a tree if he flubs up one more time with that stuff. "Oh come on Matt, I'll be quick. Just a little nibble, besides, I barely drink more than a single human's blood a month."

Matt squinted in suspicion. "Isn't that how your feeding schedule’s supposed to work?"

Lance had a reply forming on the tip of his tongue, something to say—

"What schedule?" A sleepy tried voiced filtered through the hallway. They turned to see Pidge walking up the hall, slouched posture and glasses missing. She rubbed at her eye, how adorable.

Matt shoved Lance off of him and the taller boy went down with an 'ofph'. "Hey Katie." His tone was so nonchalant and casual; it was almost as if there wasn't on groaning vampire on the floor below him.

She frowns with un-amusement. "I don't care what you two were doing." She stopped just shy of the couch. "I just want to get a glass of water." Pidge turned towards the kitchen. "I genuinely want to get back to sleep."

The night ended there. The Holt siblings went to sleep and Lance was left to sleep on the couch. The vampire wasn't tired enough and left through a window to visit some buddies of his. Maybe get a late night snack...again he was a little hungry...

Sometime you just can't yourself; everyone's a gluttony once and awhile.

* * *

 

**Oh boy, I really had trouble with this one. I was writing this and had a goal in mind, but the way I wrote it was weird, so then I got stuck. Then I started writing for this again, but I got to a part where I didn’t like it at all, but felt like it was appropriate for the characters involved. Then I keep rephrasing that part. Then I felt like deleting this whole chapter…but I really hate deleting my writing, so I rewrote the part I didn’t like and just ended it. Ugh, I guess this chapter is just filler. :p**

**The next two chapters are going to be part 2 of chapter 4 and a funnier chapter. No sure which one I’ll work on first. I might write another one through Shiro’s POV, since that’s what I wrote the initial drabble in. Then I switched over to Lance’s and like, I just realized I was doing that yesterday???**

**I ALSO NEED TO WRITE MORE CORAN and Allura of course, she bae,,, BUT CORAN IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. WHY DID I DO HIM AN INJUSTICE?!**


	8. Little Ms. Shay

**I was talking to my bro about this story and asking about things when he gave me this idea. He suggested there should be a universal language for everybody on the 'other side'. I decided that was a bit to unrealistic, but there could be languages that species would have, but not everybody. However I agreed that they can be a written language that everybody can understand because you are forced to learn it. (Or something along those lines.)**

* * *

When Lance heard that Hunk was finally going out on a date with the girl he's been crushing on since the beginning of the year, he was shouting about it on rooftops at the top of his semi-functioning lungs. Okay, not really, but you bet news about quickly it got around their social circle because of him. Their friends were so supportive and chipper about it. Even Keith seemed happy, even did that whole shoulder-touch thing Shiro does all the time. Hunk seem honored at the gesture. Honestly, Lance had some really weird friends. "Aww, Hunk that is so cute! Who asked who?" Allura had her hands on Hunk shoulders. Of course she wanted to know all the juicy gossip, and now she's getting it straight from the source!

Hunk smiled sheepishly. He blushed and rubbed his hands together. "Uhhh, Shay asked me out. I, I was too nervous and I guess she got tired of waiting." A couple of laughs and chuckles passed through the group.

"I'm happy for you. Shay seems nice, we same a class together, and she's quite possibly as sweet as you are." Allura gave him a soft smile as the others bombarded him with comments, inquires, and compliments.

It was almost a bit too much to take in at once. Almost. All this attention felt kinda nice.

* * *

Pidge rested her head on the palm of her hand. A cup of coffee sat in front of her face, letting her get a whiff of its magnificent aroma every once and awhile. "You're bringing Lance along?" She was surely asking, but there was a dry sense of disbelief that ran through her voice. Almost as if she was as surprised and found it unnecessary.

Hunk frowned at her tone, it wasn't unexpected, but it would be nice if she wouldn't be so exasperated over this. "Yeah...?" He said carefully, putting down his chocolate drink. "I just," he started to drum his finger along the edge of the mini table, "need like..." _Ugh, what's the word?_ "I want him to go with me for emotional support."

Pidge's eyes widen at the last few words of choice. "Wait, what?" She waved her arms out in front of him. "Hunk, really? It's a date; you don't bring your friend to third wheel on a date! Especially if it's a first date, come on now."

Hunk smiled at his friend's body language, it was actually kinda funny how much his friend seemed to dislike his idea. Which is understandable, but... "Have you even been out on a date?"

His friend picked up her cup to take a drink and set it down, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. This got her an eye roll from Hunk and he handed her a napkin or two. She gracefully expected the dainty tribute. "No, I haven't, but—"

"Ah ah ah." Hunk waggled his finger at her like she was a child. "Nope, you don't have any experience, so you can't counteract me Pidge. At least I went out on a couple of dates before." He looked off onto the side. "Besides," his voice seemed to get quieter and indicated Pidge to scoot closer, "I really like her; I don't want to mess up. An-an-and," Hunk seemed to fumble at this part, being embarrassed, Pidge couldn't help but smile, "she said she didn't mind me bring someone along. She told me she finds it endearing."

Another smile, Hunk just had that effect on people. "Heh, alright. Good luck Hunk." She patted his hand.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me? I'll do fine!" There was a pause between the two of them. "Do you think I'll do fine?"

She facepalmed. _Yeah, okay. Maybe he does need Lance to accompany him..._

 

**-Time Skip to the next day!-**

 

"I'm still surprised you asked me to come along. Although, I think it's about time I third wheeled instead of you." Lance joked and nudged his friend as they made their way to not a coffee shop or cafe like Lance expected, but rather...a fast food joint. Well, he wasn't complaining, he could still eat human food. It just didn't do the same for him as blood did, and it definitely wasn't a substitute. Food was well, food. He could eat it, he could taste it, he could feel the texture, but it wasn’t filling. It didn’t give him energy, it didn’t do anything. Unless it was garlic, in that case it burns. Thank God people just thought he developed an allergy to garlic.

Hunk huffed besides him. "Yeah, feel the pain I did dude." The two do them laughed at his joke. Already, Hunk was feeling a bit better. He wasn't as nervous as he was earlier, and his stomach stopped doing flips! That's a good sign, right? Maybe having Lance come along wasn't as silly as he thought.

"Hey, is that Shay over there?"

Never mind, Hunk was going to die. R.I.P. man.

* * *

Lance watched as Hunk talked to Shay outside before heading in. She was waiting for them, isn't that cute? They strolled up to the line, each of them placing their order after waiting for a mother and her two younger kids to order. Hunk got a #7, Shay #13, and Lance just straight up ordered a small burger and fries, with water. He knew from experience drinking soda was a bad idea. Only tiny sips were aloud. It’s a damn shame too; he really liked soda back then. Now, the three of them exchanged pleasantries before taking over an empty table, claiming it as their own, for now. "I'll get the food when it's done." Hunk sat down at the table with four chairs, he sat in the inner chair, while Lance filled the outer one. Shay decided to sit across from Hunk. Eh, the seating position wasn't that awkward, it could be worse. _He_ could make it worse if he wanted to quite frankly, however he's not going to because he's not an ass. _Unlike some people._

"So, Shay...this is Lance, Lance, this is Shay." Hunk tried to introduce them, something he probably should've done earlier. They shook hands like formal people do, and talked a whole lot. And while Lance did engage in the main conversion once and while, he primarily let them talk to each other. After all, this was their date; he was just tagging along for the ride. When the conversation started to die, Hunk realized that they still hadn't washed their hands, after voicing his thought; they all headed towards the bathrooms.

* * *

"You're not doing bad, but like, I think she totally likes my charm." Lance dried his hands and gave his friend a grin.

Hunk had an unconvinced looked painted on his face. "Yeah, sure." He drew out. He turned away from the mirrors and sinks. "Can't believe our first date is at a fast food place."

Lance hummed. “I knew it. You would never suggest a place like this. You're too good for it." Lance held a teasing tone, he knew Hunk had passion for food, and hated that 'cheap' stuff. Although when you're on a budget, it doesn't really matter anymore, now does it? _At least I save money on food._ The thought was humorous, and quite true.

* * *

Hunk was waiting up front, Lance already got his order but the others were taking a little longer to make. Lance sat back in his seat. He shoved his tray of food aside. He'll touch it later.

"So...?"

"So?" Lance repeated. The vampire could tell that the woman sitting on the other side of the table was _not_ in fact a real human. Hell, he knew the moment they went to sit down. Her aura...it wasn't human, but it wasn't menacing either. He...he couldn't chose to see through her illusion. When he tried, he still just saw her human form.

Shay offered a smile at him. One that was sweet and calm. Lance didn't trust her, but at least her aura gave off more positive calm vibes. She had that at least. He shook his head and kept his face straight. He didn't want anyone to overheard, and wanted to make sure she wasn't just some magic user. So he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket along with a pencil he brought just in case this happened. **_You’re being paranoid._** _It’s called being prepared, not paranoid._

There was a written language that everyone on the other side had to learn. It was the standard language. Mostly everything there was written in that text, it was an easy way to let everybody from every region communicate. However if you wished to communication orally, you're on your own with the languages barrier.

_What are you?_

He discreetly shifted the paper over to Shay, flicking the pencil as well. She didn't crank her neck to read it, instead her eyes gazed down on it, deciphering the message on the dot. She narrowed her honey amber eyes and turned her head to look around to see if anyone was watching them. A man who was eating with a girl was currently peering at them. She glared at him and he promptly looked away and back to the girl across from him. Shay scooted up and took the paper, scribbling down a response.

_Balmeran._

The Cuba raised his eyebrows. _Oh, she's a rock nymph._ The Balmeran kind has strong magical connections to the earth. This in turn causes their aura to radiate. It's quite stable, so it made sense that he couldn’t peer at her real from. She didn’t want him to. Lance also realized at this moment of time that he has never seen a real life Balmeran...maybe he can see what she really looks like later.

_Makes sense._

The pencil would resume it’s whispering to the paper. A short clean response that gets to the point.

_Does he know?_

He looked at the words on the paper, he almost said 'no' out loud.

_No_

_Revel?_

_Don't. Not ready._

Shay had confusion walk across her face. She looked back up at him and over to Hunk. She had time; just a little.

_Who?_

_Him._

She nodding and pointed at Lance. "Vampire?" She queried, painfully aware of the fact her date was walking towards them.

He flashed her a smile and willed his fangs to show a bit. Shay looked like she was going to say something, but the two supernatural beings heard the voice of Hunk telling them he had both orders. _Nope._ Lance hastily shoved the paper toward her, to which Shay promptly folded into 6 and shoved into her purse. Lance retrieved the pencil and slid it back into where it belonged, his jacket pocket.

"What was that?" Hunk questioned as he got back into his old seat after his sets the trays down. Shay opened her mouth to response, spin a quick little fib to derail his interest and steer it over on something else.

"I was witting her directions to the CheeseCake Factory. You know; the one nearby our town?" _Our really, really weird town..._ Lance decided to speak before she did, it was just pure impulse. He couldn’t help himself still.

"Oh." Hunk blinked at his friend and that was the end of it. He merely shrugged and the rest of the date went along fine.

Lance watched the two talk and add his comments every once and a while. They were adorable and Lance although found it funny that they weren't all highschoolers anymore. They definitely acted like it. They even blushed when their hands touched. How cute. He could almost coo at them. However he still couldn't let the feeling of distrust subside. Shay was a rock nymph after all, a quite powerful one at that. Her voice may be sweet, her personality a soft innocent doe-eye child. But looks are always deceiving. Lance didn't really know her, but Hunk and Allura did. For now, she was chill.

 

**-Time Skip-**

 

Lance patted his friend on shoulder and gave him a smile. The car was waiting for him; he might as well hop in in the driver seat and wait for Hunk. He looked out the windshield and saw them still taking, as they were waiting for her brother to arrive. The sound of an automobile ringed in his ears, and he was ready to go home. Just as the unfamiliar car he assumed to be Rax pulled in, Hunk vomited on the ground, and consequentially, Shay's and his own shoes.

Lance facepalmed on pure instinct. " _Oh my G_ —Are you kidding me?"

* * *

**Well, I'm going to end this here. I had some trouble writing this chapter and feel like it was quite rushed. Which it was. However at this point I don't care anymore, regardless of the fact this is my favorite fanfiction.**

**My older brother (my only sibling) is moving away to San Francisco, which is like, two hours away from where we live now. ;n; I do not get along well with my mother as she is hard to deal with and not a very good person per se. My father's six feet under, so it'll just be me and her now. The thing is, is that I turn 17 in June. So I have to wait until next year to move in with him. (Or actually until I'm finished with highschool. I don't think I can survive without him. I'm very clingy and when people are gone, I don't accept it at first and always expect them to be back for months.) (Although, I think that's what most people do in grieving, right?)**

**Okay, sorry for busting out a rant about things right now, you're just a random person trying to read a goddamn weird Voltron fanfiction, not me ranting. ._."**

Edit: **So at the end of this author's note I wrote down 12 chapter ideas I had for this story. As you can tell, I took them out, because like, 2 weeks later I realized one charm of this story is that you don't really know what the fuck's going on. You don't know what's going to happen or what the hell the next chapter going to be about, it's so miscellaneous.**

**So I deleted the ideas, some of you already read them, some have not. Oh well, I'll writing them down in my plot bunny book regardless.**

 


End file.
